A surveillance system that performs surveillance using a video (hereinafter, referred to as a “surveillance video”) captured by a surveillance camera or the like has been proposed. For example, a surveillance video is watched by an observer or analyzed by an analysis apparatus. Such a surveillance system is used for preventing occurrence of troubles in advance, or for early solving the occurred troubles.
In such a surveillance system, a mobile apparatus such as a smartphone or a tablet has started being used. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a system for publishing a video of a surveillance camera to unspecified users. The users can access a server using a mobile apparatus, a personal computer, or the like to watch the video of the surveillance camera.
Further, there is a technique capable of setting a part of a surveillance image as a surveillance region in a surveillance system. For example, an image processing apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 2 is capable of setting a surveillance region using an input apparatus such as a mouse. Further, the image processing apparatus performs detection of an intruding object in the surveillance region.